


Купидон

by Kumchibapchi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aruani are in a relationship, Aruani do not advertise their relationship and do not hide, F/M, Mikasa and Annie are friends, Post-Canon, hitch and eren are friends, they just have an inattentive shipper hitch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi
Summary: — Если бы этот монстр действительно существовал, он бы утащил тебя первым, умник.— Но ты бы помогла мне?— Я бы помогла ему.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Hitch Dreyse/Marlo Sand | Marlowe Freudenberg, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 7





	Купидон

Когда после начала объединённого задания с Легионом Разведки солдаты начинают говорить о неизвестном существе, которое по легенде обитает в стенах этого старого особняка, Энни даже не поражается тому, насколько те были наивными детьми. Она действительно считает разговоры о чудовище, прячущемся в темноте, настоящей глупостью. Особняк был осмотрен несколько раз перед тем, как они заселились в него, и ещё столько же после — ничего подозрительного и опасного, как и ожидалось, в нем не обнаружили. Однако, разговоры о чем-то инородном и наблюдающим за ними появились меньше, чем через неделю.

Проходя после работы по коридорам старого особняка, Энни ни раз слышала обсуждения напуганных или воодушевлённых военных, которые никогда не казались ей настолько безрассудными, как теперь. Никто не мог сказать, кто именно заметил присутствие чего-то чужого и опасного прямо у них под носом, или кто был первым человеком, рассказавшим историю о нем. Но, в конечном итоге, это чудовище стало горячей темой вечерних разговоров, которые, как ни странно, возглавлял Конни, твёрдо решивший если не увидеть это, то доказать его отсутствие.

Согласно пересказанной несколько раз легенде (а получается, искажённой), оно обитало в этом доме ещё со дня завершения его постройки, после того, как строители не вернулись домой с ночной смены, пропав без вести. Говорилось, что они не оставили от себя никаких следов и словно растворились в воздухе — оставшаяся сменная одежда, продукты и мешочки с монетами, что всегда были при них, нашли лишь спустя несколько лет во время реставрации здания. На его стенах появились какие-то незнакомые символы. Однако их не только невозможно было прочитать, но и увидеть мог не каждый желающий. По легенде, существо покидает своё укрытие только по ночам и питается всем, что найдёт — вещами, строительными материалами, людьми, забредшими в старый особняк и не умеющими соблюдать тишину. Пик, постоянно ходящая в сопровождении Зикаи Порко, сказала, что в одиночестве оставаться опасно.

— Лучше быть осторожнее, чтобы вернуться домой в полном составе, — в очередной раз напоминает Райнер, проходящий мимо со стопкой документов. — Габи и Фалько уже спят.

— Ты собираешься укладывать и их тоже? — язвит Энни, окидывая взглядом каких-то кадетов, постоянно бегающих по пятам за Райнером. — Я хочу домой не меньше, чем ты, но сейчас не время.

— Кольцо при тебе?

Она молча показывает Брауну свою кисть, прежде чем он торопливо поднимается по лестнице, уводя за собой напуганных товарищей. Леонхарт почему-то становится неуютно, но она игнорирует плохое предчувствие, мысленно напоминая себе, что единственные монстры, которых ей нужно опасаться — это люди.

То тут, то там Энни всегда сталкивается с военными, которые, особенно под вечер, начинают передвигаться по коридорам под руку с каким-нибудь товарищем, но это нисколько её не беспокоит. Конни с Жаном было непривычно видеть вдвоём — это стало первым, что Энни подметила, оказавшись на этой миссии. Они оба относились к легенде со скептицизмом и ходили вместе скорее по привычке, но многие люди (которых она не знала) искренне верили, что им страшно.

Маниакальная заинтересованность была свойственна скорее тем новобранцам, что титана в живую никогда не видели — после работы они бегали по этажам как безумные, повинуясь желанию изучать внешний мир, а потому даже не думали, что подвергают себя опасности. Они позволяли эмоциям брать над собой верх и, казалось, больше ни о чем не заботились. А потом их отчитывали, ведь, несмотря на полное истребление титанов на этом материке, в мире все ещё могло быть что-то ужасное, отличающееся от человека — Энни не зацикливалась на новобранцах и заботилась не о них. Она просто знала, что солдаты и воины должны ценить жизнь каждого человека, независимо от того, с какого острова он прибыл.

Всего два года назад главной опасностью являлся Эрен Йегер, а не какое-то неизвестное чудовище, рыскающее по земле. Но никто из них никогда не верил, что внешний мир не был полон различных опасных тварей. 

Фалько недавно рассказал, что Габи плохо спит — боится, что в темноте притаился какой-то монстр, поражающий своим обликом и целями. Естественно, она не сказала об этом мальчику прямо, но он знает её слишком хорошо. Многие люди, не считая Райнера, убеждали детей в обратном, утверждая, что монстров не существует. Казалось бы, что после всех войн и геноцида их было нечем напугать, но именно это место начало негативно воздействовать не только на юных воинов Марли, но и на остальных людей. Эрен считает, что они сходят с ума, но его никто не слушает. Видно, что его это веселит. Почему?

— Энни, я ведь просила тебя не ходить одной! — Хитч появляется рядом с ней словно из воздуха, но схватить за руку не осмеливается, видя холод в её глазах. — Можешь звать меня, если у тебя нет кандидата получше.

Энни переводит на неё взгляд и кивает стоящему рядом Марло, по виду которого становится сразу ясно, что он, также как и Леонхарт, считает все эти разговоры бессмысленными. После того, как юноша поступил в Легион Разведки, Хитч начала проводить с Энни больше времени, чем раньше. Она не сказала бы, что Дрейс за это время стояла у неё поперёк горла, Энни даже была не против периодических разговоров с ней — за четыре года в кристалле и вне она привыкла к присутствию Хитч. Тем не менее, Леонхарт считала, что иногда люди должны отдыхать друг от друга. Они и без того проводили, по меркам Энни, слишком много времени вместе, деля комнату на двоих. Поэтому она не могла не испытывать чувство, сродни благодарности, видя, как соседка уходит на встречу и оставляет её в одиночестве.

Марло отпускает руку Хитч и отвлекается на разговор с одним из разведчиков, который пробегает мимо по коридору. Он выглядит немного напряжённым, но старается держать лицо, веря в то, что находится в безопасности среди остальных служителей. Иногда действительно удивляло, как некоторые люди находят контакт со своими товарищами за такое небольшое время, но Марло это прекрасно удавалось как в Королевской Полиции, так и в Легионе Разведки. Он был слишком старательным человеком, чем вызывал уважение, даже несмотря на свой своеобразный характер.

— Никто не осмелится напасть на меня, — незаинтересованно отвечает Леонхарт, понимая, что спорить с ней бесполезно, если она вбила в свою голову какую-то мысль.

Хитч со скептицизмом изгибает одну бровь, несмотря на то, что и представить не может, как сложно сражаться с ней один на один — за все время они ни разу не устраивали совместные тренировки. Сперва потому, что обе не были в этом заинтересованы, а затем просто не могли найти для этого время. Первое время Дрейс желала только стабильной жизни, не считая важным оттачивать навыки боя, но спустя год столкнулась с необходимостью защищаться. На данный момент её способности улучшились, однако она ещё не чувствовала себя достаточно сильной (да и не хотела), чтобы состязаться с Энни или Микасой, ведь девушки должны быть женственными. Хитч хватало и навыков стрельбы из ружья, от которого теперь всегда болело плечо. Если бы она хотела, чтобы ей сломали позвоночник, упала бы с лошади, а не вставала против Энни в бою.

— Есть хоть что-то, чего ты опасаешься? — по-доброму усмехается Хитч. — Не задерживайся.

Энни лишь молча кивает на чужую просьбу и заправляет за ухо прядь волос, наблюдая за тем, как она берет Марло за руку, что-то говорит новобранцу и направляется дальше, неторопливо поднимаясь по лестнице.

— Не буду, — обещает она, когда парочка скрывается вдалеке.

Как бы там ни было, другого устойчивого здания поблизости в принципе не находилось — по округе периодически встречались лишь небольшие намеки на когда-то существующие дома, что не оставляло им другого выбора, кроме как остановиться здесь. Они могли бы устроить лагерь прямо под звездным небом, но не понимали, зачем отказываться от какого-никакого комфорта, когда он прямо здесь и не представляет опасности. В палатках отряд ещё вдоволь наспится, когда они пойдут обратно той же долгой дорогой, что привела их сюда.

Со временем в коридорах людей становится все меньше и меньше, ведь с наступлением ночи многие отправляются отдыхать, передавая свою работу другим товарищам. И Микаса не была исключением — неторопливо следуя вперёд, Энни столкнулась с ней на лестнице, но лишь кивнула, быстро пропуская мимо себя.

— Опять? — прекрасно зная ответ, уточняет Энни уставшим голосом. Она бы с радостью потренировала на нем свои приёмы.

— Ты знаешь, какой он упрямый, — вздыхает Микаса. Она не собирается оправдывать его, но почему-то звучит так.

Аккерман сразу же пользуется чужой помощью и проскальзывает в ближайший кабинет, оставляя сводного брата позади. Это, конечно, Эрену не понравилось, но он не пытается пройти через Леонхарт и пропускает её дальше, экономя время. Ведь если она перевернет его верх ногами или скинет вниз, Микасе точно удастся уйти.

Когда девушки предлагали Микасе помочь, она отказывалась, утверждая, что в этом нет необходимости. Эрен всего лишь хотел поговорить, но Аккерман, к удивлению, не желала его слушать. Их догонялки продолжались уже не первый месяц — некоторые люди считали это очаровательным, и лишь единицы относились с пониманием. Но в целом каждый был занят своими проблемами, несмотря на службу, и неоспоримые приказы королевы, направленные на улучшение жизни в Стенах.

— Микаса! — доносится голос Эрена, пока он перепрыгивает через несколько ступеней сразу и чуть не падает, когда одна из них предостерегающе хрустит под его ногами. — Позволь мне объясниться! Послушай! Эй!

Энни практически наугад открывает первую попавшую в своё поле зрения дверь и переступает порог, бросая плащ на ближайший стул. В комнате оказывается слабое освещение, создающееся только благодаря одной-единственной небольшой лампе, стоящей на столе напротив уже темного и местами разбитого окна. Она против собственной воли заостряет на этой детали своё внимание, несколько мгновений наблюдая за хаотичной паутиной трещин, расползавшейся по его поверхности. Кажется, стоит только едва коснуться его, как окно вывалится наружу.

Затем Энни медленно переводит взгляд на человека, работающего за столом. Девушка замирает, думая, когда он успел добраться сюда так быстро, если она недавно видела его на дежурстве. Армин находился неподалёку от поста, который принадлежал другому солдату до тех пор, пока Энни не застала его спящим. Естественно, саму её это касалось разве что косвенно, но в последнее время некоторые люди начали значить для девушки гораздо больше, чем раньше. Они никогда не знают, кого потеряют следующим. Быть может, им станет этот самый новобранец, постоянно кричащий о приближении титана, которого нет? От них требовались лишь экспедиции, чтобы убедиться в безопасности земель, но люди…

— Ты веришь в то, о чем они говорят? — Энни заменяет приветствие вопросом, но не повышает громкость своего голоса, подсознательно не желая нарушать царящую вокруг тишину.

Армин тем временем машет ей рукой и даже поднимает взгляд от отчётов, покрывающих стол. Он отточенными движениями расписывается в документах и переключает внимание на подошедшую к нему Энни — казалось, словно они не виделись целую вечность, и сейчас, пока разведчик в полной мере осознает, как давно не слышал ее голос даже издалека, он понимает, что соскучился по ней сильнее, чем обычно.

В последнее время они виделись реже, чем пока не принимали участие в экспедиции. Теперь это в какой-то степени сбивало (и продолжает сбивать) его с толку, ведь раньше им удавалось поддерживать общение даже тогда, когда они служили за разными стенами. Сейчас Энни практически всегда была рядом, выполняя ту же миссию, но столкнуться с ней было просто невозможно, словно они расходились во времени — Армин пребывал в мире по утрам, а Энни по каким-то особенным вечерами.

— Они просто развлекаются, — отвечает Армин. — Мне… так кажется. Это похоже на детские страшилки, нет?

Энни лишь хмыкает в ответ, не зная, как реагировать на услышанное. Казалось, эти люди жили бок о бок с титанами, пожирающими их, но все равно умудрялись верить в существование каких-либо других монстров и пугать ими. Он собирается повернуться к ней, убирая чернильницу в сторону, но все равно упускает тот момент, когда девушка пересекает комнату и опускает руки на его плечи. Армин чувствует, как она начинает осторожно разминать их, вероятно, догадавшись, что за сегодня эти документы были не первыми из тех, что он изучил.

Этот «ритуал» начался после того, как разведчик между делом упомянул, что не понимает, как другие солдаты справляются с такой работой — после двух лет в таком режиме он уже не помнил время, в которое его мышцы не болели. Естественно, бумажная работа была не единственным, чем Армин был занят, но именно она приносила ему множество неприятных последствий, включая посаженное зрение.

— Я не собираюсь сбивать её на пол, — говоря о чернильнице, замечает Леонхарт. — И в этом был виноват ты.

— Я просто стараюсь быть внимательным, — даже несмотря на то, что Армин все схватывает на лету, ей удаётся понять, что он устал. В любой другой раз он бы не только засмущался, но и не смог так быстро ответить, подбирая удачные слова, — в тот раз не ожидал, что она упадёт.

Энни сразу же подмечает то, как устало звучит его голос, и некоторое время сомневается, стоит ли ей продолжать развивать эту тему, чтобы немного отвлечь его. Последний раз они нормально разговаривали несколько дней назад в середине пути, а затем перекидывались словами лишь по делу. Не то, чтобы она считала себя разговорчивой и постоянно нуждалась в общении — просто с недавних пор разговоры с Армином незаметно будто бы вошли в привычку.

Сперва он говорил с ней в подземелье и во время Дрожи Земли, затем они продолжили изредка обмениваться письмами и некоторое время работали вместе после возвращения Энни на Парадиз… Это казалось правильным, особенно после того, как отношения, связывающие их, изменились.

Только сейчас Леонхарт понимает, что все началось ещё с Кадетского Училища. И на сегодняшний день она уже не чувствует той растерянности, которая сбивала её с толку тогда. Все правильно. Она хотела разговаривать с ним, знать, о чем он думает, и что именно его беспокоит…

— Ты не можешь выполнить всю работу за день, Армин, — она прекрасно понимает, что разведчик знает это не хуже, но все равно озвучивает свои мысли. Но то, что воительница обращается к нему по имени, лишь закрепляет убеждение парня в её серьёзности и… заботе?

Энни ловко снимает с чужого лица очки и откладывает их в сторону, игнорируя неожиданное желание обнять его или поцеловать в макушку ради поддержки и возвращая руки обратно на плечи. Она делает это машинально, но не считает ни плохой, ни хорошей привычкой, скорее воспринимая свои действия как способ привести мысли в порядок и отвлечься. Энни постепенно училась высказывать словами то, что было у неё на душе, или показывать все действиями, но позволяла себе проявлять чувства лишь изредка, нисколько это не контролируя — импульсивно. Подобное поведение нисколько не вписывалось в её закаленный отборами и битвами характер?

— Никому не нужен слепой Командор, — замечает Энни следом в своей манере, словно опасаясь, что звучит слишком заботливо, — ты и раньше много работал в темноте, только тогда тебе было тринадцать.

Большую часть своего детства Энни провела на тренировочной площадке перед домом — оттачивала приёмы до идеала с утра до ночи, прерываясь только в крайних случаях, а после поднималась на ноги через боль, прекрасно зная, что за проявления слабостей время тренировок будет повышено. От бесконечных ударов по стволам деревьев ноги Энни постоянно болели, часто опухали и приносили дискомфорт, но она не могла освободиться от подготовки, пока отец не будет доволен её результатами. Он был непреклонен, не терпел непослушания или капризов. Никогда не позволял понять, видел ли в тогда ещё шестилетней Энни маленького ребенка, не способного без осложнений выносить подобный ритм жизни.

Но все же, несмотря на это, он по-своему заботился о ней: старался обучить дочь всему, что знал сам, помогал повысить выносливость, воспитывал её. Иногда перебинтовывал ноги Энни, чтобы раны могли быстрее затянуться, а боль в мышцах не мешала ей не только передвигаться, но и тренироваться.

Мистер Леонхарт был воином и прекрасно знал о том, что девочку, которую он согласился воспитать носительницей силы одного из девяти титанов, ждёт не простая жизнь. Но иногда, очень редко, он позволял себе быть отцом, несмотря на все, в чем старался себя убедить.

Когда он между делом упомянул, что им не мешало бы проверить, на что способен Командор Легиона Разведки, являющийся одной из опор власти Королевы Трёх Стен, с которой Марли заключили дружеское соглашение, Энни не хотела ничего проверять. Она даже не знала, насколько его навыки рукопашного боя изменились после тех четырёх лет, но сказала, что в этом нет необходимости — есть дела поважнее, а развлечения можно оставить на потом.

Теперь девушка слишком часто ловит себя на мыслях, что беспокоится за состояние Армина, пока частая работа приносит ему такие последствия, как сильные боли в мышцах и быстрый упадок зрения.

— Я понимаю, как это выглядит, но… — со вздохом соглашается Арлерт и трет глаза тыльной стороной ладони, за что Энни почему-то хочется ударить его по руке, — я в порядке, правда.

— Ты ужасный лжец, тебе говорили?

Армин усмехается. Давно он не слышал, чтобы кто-то говорил с ним так.

Он правда не может поверить, что Энни ничего не знает о том, что делает, ибо ему постоянно становилось легче после того, как ей надоедало разминать его плечи. Разведчик даже сквозь рубашку чувствует, насколько её ладони холодные, благодаря чему понимает, что она только вернулась с дежурства, но молчит, какое-то время слушая тишину. Сейчас этот холод не причиняет ему никакого дискомфорта, а скорее наоборот успокаивает — ощущение практически полностью забытого уюта в очередной раз накрывает Армина с головой, напоминая те дни, что он провёл на ферме вместе со своей семьёй, думая только о книгах и о цветах.

Цветы всегда были разными, но волновали каждого человека, окружающего его. Сейчас он мог бы наблюдать за дикими растениями, сколько его душе угодно, но обязанности по службе требовали большое количество времени. Часто даже запредельное, и только рядом с Энни разведчик позволял себе отвлечься хотя бы на пятнадцать минут, которые возвращать не хотелось.

У них было мало времени — эта мысль никогда по-настоящему не покидала его сознание. Она иногда растворялась среди других мыслей, и в самый неожиданный момент звенела в голове так, что казалось — ещё немного, и его черепная коробка разлетится на множество мелких кусочков, как стекло.

Именно поэтому Армин осторожно опускает чужие руки со своих плеч и поворачивается к Энни — они сталкиваются взглядами, прежде чем он вновь против собственной воли начинает изучать её лицо, подсознательно стараясь прочитать на нем как можно больше эмоций, что девушка всегда прячет слишком хорошо. Её главными врагами долгое время были обычные люди, что представлялись для неё настоящими демонами, которым было опасно показывать больше, чем требовала миссия. Спустя время, конечно же, Энни избавилась от влияния вбитой в ее голову идеологии, однако по-прежнему сталкивалась со сложностями.

Ей было тяжело, непривычно и одновременно с этим слишком спокойно, словно какая-то ноша, привязанная к ней, растворилась.

Он осторожно обнимает Энни за талию и на несколько мгновений закрывает глаза — за это время она не отстраняется, не вздрагивает и не прикасается к нему. Не нужно было знать Армина на все сто процентов, чтобы понять, что он в очередной раз пытается подобным способом набраться сил. Но Леонхарт никогда не верит, что обычное объятие может оказать подобное действие — обычно ей хочется отстраниться, но не потому, что она чувствует себя не комфортно от того, что разведчик прикасается к ней. Скорее наоборот.

После всего, что Энни сделала, она не может заслуживать такого отношения, как бы он не пытался переубедить её в обратном. Иногда её самоненависть становится сильнее.

— Я скучал по тебе, — Армин, кажется, сам не замечает, как говорит об этом так просто, словно подобные признания не были в их отношениях чем-то нечастым, озвученным лишь в крайних случаях.

Энни чувствует, как на этих словах он обнимает её крепче, но по-прежнему старается контролировать силу, будто боится причинить ей боль. К удивлению, в его объятьях Леонхарт всегда ощущает уют и спокойствие, словно оказывается под надёжным куполом — о чем бы Армин не говорил, он кажется искренним, независимо от ситуаций. После всего разведчик никогда не пытался обманывать или манипулировать Энни. Девушка даже ловит себя на мыслях, что могла бы привыкнуть к этому. Они действительно некоторое время толком не виделись и не разговаривали, но слова Армина по-прежнему удивляют ее и заставляют некстати растеряться — обычно она старается не верить тому, что ей говорят, возвращаясь к старым привычкам и ожидая подвоха. Но рядом с ним Леонхарт ощущает чувства, которые не может конкретно описать.

— Через три недели мне придётся уехать, — шепчет она, чтобы переключиться, — но я напишу тебе, возможно.

— Это не должно вызвать проблем, верно? — поднимая на девушку обеспокоенный взгляд, спрашивает Арлерт. — Я имею ввиду то, что… мы вроде как стараемся избавиться от пережитков прошлого и взаимодействовать…

— Единственная проблема заключается в расстоянии.

Слова Энни звучат несколько приглушенно, когда спустя несколько мгновений она неловко обнимает Армина в ответ. Ей приходится немного наклониться к нему, так как он по-прежнему сидит на том самом стуле — когда он обнимает, его голова находится практически на уровне её рёбер, благодаря чему ей удаётся уловить приглушенный смешок, который разведчик точно пытался скрыть. Энни отстраняется и по-своему дразнит его быстрее, чем он успевает что-нибудь сказать в своё оправдание, вероятно, решив, что был не так понят:

— Если бы это чудовище существовало, оно бы утащило тебя первым, умник.

— И ты бы не помогла мне?

— Я бы помогла ему.

Армин сразу понимает, что девушка просто развлекается, несмотря на то, каким непроницаемым становится её взгляд, пока она говорит это. Несколько мгновений он вновь изучает чужое лицо взглядом и заправляет выбившуюся прядь за ухо Энни, сразу же возвращая ладонь на её талию. На самом деле, Энни показывает намного больше эмоций, чем людям может показаться изначально, а Армин просто постепенно учится читать их: по тому, как она хмурит брови, отводит взгляд или поджимает губы, прежде чем отправить в полёт какого-нибудь человека в баре, где проводит расследование — она была действительно сильной девушкой, и её чувства были такими же.

Только вот о их выражении она едва ли думала ранее, а потому теперь показывала их иначе.

— Но я могу быть полезнее, чем этот монстр, — уверенно парирует Армин, и Энни требуется немного времени, чтобы привести свои мысли в порядок под его внимательным взглядом.

Подобное уже не раз происходило с ними, но не во время экспедиций или другой совместной работы — периодически им удавалось взять дела по своим профилям, происходящие в приделах одной и той же стены. Они в любом случае встречались и проводили время вместе, но одновременно с тем оно всегда оставалось ограниченно — если Энни и Армин освобождались поздно вечером, то рано утром уже должны были находиться на своих рабочих местах, занимаясь переговорами или расследованием по делу пропавших во время Дрожи Земли людей. Естественно, желая спастись, пропавшие были готовы пойти на все, что угодно, а благодаря всеобщему хаосу, могли почти без проблем пересекать границы между стенами. Энни искала их.

О встречах им приходилось договариваться заранее менее, чем за несколько недель или за месяц, принимая во внимание расстояние и скорость прихода писем, которые могли внезапно потеряться по пути. Но постепенно (с самого начала) эти встречи становились все более важными.

«Осложнения» появились тогда, когда однажды утром Энни осознала, что не хочет собираться на работу и целый день тратить на поиски людей, что могут быть уже мертвы. Она поняла, что хочет остаться в уютных объятьях Армина, который скоро должен проснуться, чтобы торопливо собраться на работу, ибо они должны были выехать из дома ещё час назад. Минут пятнадцать Энни потратила буквально ни на что, осторожно играя с чужой челкой и думая, что раньше никогда не обращала внимание на то, каким спокойным он выглядит, пока спит. Армин лишь раз нахмурился, но не проснулся, подтверждая ее теорию, что было бы жестокостью будить его сейчас (она и обычно не очень любила будить других людей). Энни предпочитала просто пинать в ножку кровати, будя сразу двоих соседей в казарме. Ещё пятнадцать минут — на мысли о работе и о своих обязанностях как воительницы, представляющей Марли. Остальные полчаса были как в тумане. Уснула?

Энни не успевает ответить, когда он аккуратно притягивает её к себе ещё ближе, так и не убирая руки с чужой куртки. Они одновременно переглядываются, прежде чем она слегка поддается вперёд и напоминает себе, что не должна позволять его взгляду оказывать на себя такое влияние. На самом деле, Армин думает точно также, но уже давно убедился, что здесь точно был бессилен и даже не хотел доказывать обратное. А зачем? Да, с Энни у него всегда существовало некоторое притяжение, и оно было завязано не только на том, что они часто обсуждали книги в библиотеке или тренировались на полигоне. И отрицать это было бы невероятно глупо, особенно спустя почти год отношений, которые являлись именно отношениями, а не «периодическим времяпровождением», как говорил Жан. Армин сомневается, что он понимает, о чем говорит.

Это даже звучало как-то неправильно.

— Да, — шепчет она и усмехается, — только ты у нас протираешь поле для тренировок своей одеждой.

— Если точнее, то это делаешь ты, — быстро собирается Армин, несмотря на то, что чувствует, как его лицо становится тёплым при упоминании того, что у него получается не так хорошо, как у других. Он знает, что Энни часто использует тактику, согласно которой должна смутить его быстрее, чем это сделает он.

— Замолчи, — она осторожно щелкает ему по носу.

Энни кажется, что она никогда не перестанет удивляться тому, что Армин смотрит на неё с такой нежностью и вниманием во взгляде, словно важнее неё рядом с ним не было ни одного человека. У него такие же голубые глаза, как у нее самой, но отличаются — они всегда напоминали летнее море, а не лёд. Он продолжает смотреть на неё так после всего, что она сделала или сказала ему, намеренно пытаясь задеть за больное, ведь никогда не являлась глупой девушкой. И поэтому они были врагами, противниками, двумя стратегами, умеющими читать других людей.

Он чувствует, как тёплое дыхание касается его лица, и без промедления отвечает на поцелуй. Энни опускает руку на его плечо ради опоры и чувствует, как ладони на талии сжимают её немного сильнее, чем прежде. Она не улавливает от этого никакого дискомфорта, но и не зацикливается на его действиях слишком сильно, несмотря на то, что за все время экспедиции периодически думала о том, чтобы слегка нарушить негласное правило. Скорее, просто была уверена, что его руки оставались теплыми, независимо от погоды на улице, словно это он мог леденеть. Они довольно быстро определяют для себя одно направление, но поцелуй все равно получается слегка смазанным то ли из-за скорости, то ли от усталости, что, кажется, нисколько их не смущает. Армин подстраивается под заданный темп и без проблем определяет, как должен действовать, чтобы не отставать от Энни, прежде чем она неожиданно начинает отстраняться.

Этого недостаточно.

Армин рефлекторно тянется за ней, поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы возобновить поцелуй — на мгновение он даже чувствует себя обманутым из-за того, как внезапно и быстро она отстранилась, с лёгкостью высвобождаясь из его рук, подобно приведению, которое растворяется прямо под пальцами. Сразу начинает казаться, словно не хватает чего-то важного, а ощущение уюта исчезает.

— Энни…

Они упускают тот момент, когда вновь оказываются напротив друг друга, словно на некоторое время выпадая из реальности — Энни, до этого не собирающаяся терять голову, помнит, как он быстро, но одновременно осторожно оказался рядом с ней; на заднем плане что-то с тихим звуком упало на пол, прежде чем её лопатки неожиданно коснулись стены, находящейся ближе, чем казалось. Но на это обратил внимание только Армин, скорее интуитивно притягивая Энни к себе. Как в любом старом здании, кое-где комната была разрушена под влиянием времени и отсутствия ремонта, поэтому и стены не были исключением, местами имея следы возможного обвала.

— Погоди, ты назвала меня старым? — отстраняясь, выдыхает Армин. Энни забавляет то, что её слова заставляют его с некоторым возмущением нахмуриться.

— Я старше Вас, сэр, ¹ — парирует она, прежде чем тянет его за воротник рубашки, чтобы не вставать на носочки ради поцелуя.

Дыхание в очередной раз обжигает губы, пока спустя время они невольно медлят, переглядываясь. Энни изучает взглядом лицо Армина, скорее по привычке читая чужие эмоции и убирая одну руку с его шеи, чтобы прикоснуться к лицу. Как Армину удавалось быть таким? В спарринге он бы не продержался и трёх минут. Сейчас Леонхарт даже не хочется дразнить его или забавляться из-за того, в каком беспорядке оказываются его волосы и рубашка — вероятно, она сама выглядит не лучше, ведь ее куртка находится черти где.

Он на мгновение спокойно прикрывает глаза, когда чувствует, как она нежно проводит пальцами по линии его челюсти, прежде чем сокращает разделяющее их расстояние. Её руки приятно охлаждают кожу, однако Арлерт не успевает даже подумать о том, чтобы превратить нежный поцелуй в более требовательный, который позволит донести до Энни его чувства ещё лучше, как со стороны коридора звучит странный громкий звук, похожий на удар.

Они от неожиданности вздрагивают и переглядываются — магия момента сразу же растворяется, а вместо неё появляется странное беспокойство и раздражение. Армин нехотя отстраняется и вопросительно смотрит на Энни, как бы спрашивая, действительно ли этот шум так важен, чтобы покидать комнату. Но они не были бы солдатами, если бы не стали прислушиваться к тишине — первые несколько мгновений слышится только их сбившееся дыхание, подтверждая, что уже было слишком поздно, чтобы по зданию ходили товарищи.

— Должны ли мы…?

Затем до них доносится чужой приглушенный голос:

— Эй, там есть кто-нибудь?! Нам нужна помощь!

Им требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать, что голос принадлежит Микасе.

Армин с тихим вздохом отстраняется и опускает Энни обратно на пол, даже не задумываясь, когда успел подхватить её на руки. Никто из них не планировал заходить дальше поцелуя на этой миссии. Раньше он был уверен, что у них не возникнет с этим никаких проблем, ведь они оба всегда умели держать себя в руках. Энни поправляет его воротник скорее по привычке.

Спустя секунду они оказываются за дверью, в практически полностью темном коридоре, пытаясь понять, откуда звучал голос Микасы вместе с приглушенными ударами. Вероятно, по какой-то причине она не могла выйти из комнаты, находящейся где-то поблизости. Армин невольно вспоминает разговоры о монстре, который нападает на солдат по ночам. Он прислушивается к тишине, одновременно с этим стараясь не потерять из виду Энни — из-за плохого освещения разведчик видит её лицо только из-за собственной памяти, благодаря которой его сознание может воссоздать знакомые черты.

— Она где-то с той стороны, — указывая рукой в нужном направлении, нарушает тишину Энни. — Буквально за стеной?

Ему хочется взять девушку за руку, но эта мысль растворяется также неожиданно, как и появляется, пока они безрезультатно распахивают все двери, какие только попадаются на глаза. Со стороны скрипучей лестницы улавливается непонятный шорох, что заставляет их стать только внимательнее и предостерегающе переглянуться, замерев на месте.

— Если за стеной, — размышляет Армин, неловко кашляя, — то нужную дверь мы уже…

Помимо скрипа ступеней, Энни удаётся уловить и тихий шёпот, что из-за широких коридоров кажется слишком далёким.

— Давай обсудим это позже, — резко прерывает его она.

Арлерт прекрасно знает, что она не хочет афишировать их отношениями, и разделяет эту точку зрения. Но это явно был не тот способ, чтобы объявить о том, что они давно не нуждаются в подколах Хитч, которые сопровождают Армина везде. Энни она боится? Или говорит все не так очевидно?

— Я бы не хотел обсуждать это…

Только сейчас Энни вспоминает, как на днях Хитч жаловалась на то, что, кажется, видела какую-то странную тень на лестнице, когда поздно вечером возвращалась в комнату в одиночестве. Марло был слишком уставшим, чтобы провожать её. Или он тогда ещё не вернулся? Энни никогда не любила слушать болтовню соседки о парнях, а в то утро Дрейс снова разбудила её намного раньше, чем девушка привыкла просыпаться, поэтому особо не слушала.

Обычно все реплики Хитч она парировала незаинтересованным вопросом, но слова о тенях теперь почему-то отзывались в её голове тупой болью. Что это значит? Хитч не единственная говорила об этом существе — такие разговоры продолжались уже не первую неделю. Глупости.

На лестнице мог оказаться кто-то другой. Еду из запасов могла взять Саша. На них правда нападали? Вспоминая этого кадета, Энни больше верит в то, что он поранился сам из-за своей неуклюжести и постыдился сказать Армину правду. Однако с каждой минутой нахождения в этом безжизненном коридоре, в её голову закрадываются мысли о том, что на незнакомых землях могло существовать нечто опасное — такое, с чем они ещё не сталкивались. Но верить в это было глупо?

Или не совсем?

Она незаметно поджимает губы, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Кольцо по-прежнему находится на её пальце, но теперь девушка не чувствует из-за этого такой уверенности, как ранее. Неужели…

— Микаса! — голос Армина, нашедшего дверь, которая не открылась, как другие, привлекают внимание не только Энни, но и людей, неразборчиво спорящих в запертой комнате. — Что случилось?

— С замком что-то не так! — объясняет она по ту сторону. — Помоги открыть дверь!

— Не с замком, а с кое-чьей головой, — раздражённый голос Жана удивляет разведчика почти также сильно, как очередные странные звуки на затихшей лестнице, едва ли напоминающие человеческие шаги. Армин неловко прочищает горло, собираясь попросить друзей не шуметь, но затем замечает, как Энни направляется в ту сторону, как всегда бесшумно приближаясь к лестнице.

— Вот именно, что с твоей головой что-то не так, Жан! — парирует Эрен. — Тебя здесь не должно…

Армин не слышит, что говорит друг дальше, но может без труда догадаться. Он осторожно следует за Энни и берет её за руку, обеспокоенно останавливая — из оружия, которое не осталось лежать в той комнате, было лишь её кольцо, но трансформация могла бы разрушить это старое здание за считанные мгновения. Казалось, они всегда были достаточно внимательны, чтобы не забывать свои вещи, однако голос Микасы, просящей о помощи, совсем сбил их с толку. Энни заносит руку для удара даже раньше, чем успевает понять, кто именно стоит перед ней, несмотря на свет фонаря, направленный в их сторону. На мгновение Армину кажется, что перед ними ничего нет.

Хитч испуганно ойкает и выпускает фонарь из своих рук, выставляя их перед собой в защитном жесте — к удивлению, это действительно помогает ей не почувствовать на себе удар, о котором девушка так часто слышала от других солдат или бандитов. Она без понятия, откуда они знают. Энни резко опускает фонарь вниз, когда Хитч скорее рефлекторно светит им в её лицо, а затем переводит на Армина, как-то странно приподнимая правую бровь — до этого девушка ещё ни разу не встречала их где-то вместе в таком растрепанном виде, особенно по вечерам. Хитч знала о его чувствах к Леонхарт, но последний год была уверена, что они так и не сдвинулись с мёртвой точки.

— Вы что тут делаете? — спрашивает она, сразу поясняя: — Марло скоро должен вернуться с дежурства. Мне показалось, что я слышала его голос.

— Эрен запер дверь, и замок заело, — скучающе объясняет Энни, — мы могли бы сделать вид, что ничего не слышали, и вернуться сюда завтра, но там Микаса.

— Мы не могли сделать вид, что ничего не слышали, — серьёзно поправляет её Армин и спустя секунду обращается к Эрену, словно читая его мысли: — и Энни мы тоже не можем посадить на корабль, даже не начинай.

Эрен, казалось, единственный так открыто выражал своё непринятие Энни, при каждом удобном случае причитая, что она просто ждёт подходящего момента, чтобы съесть Армина. И даже его фразы, брошенные лишь ради того, чтобы друг перестал видеть в ней монстра, не останавливали его. Даже Хитч не наблюдала за ними так пристально, как Эрен, хоть ещё год назад говорила Армину, что «устроит ему рай на земле», если он причинит Энни вред. Она говорила так не только ему.

Дрейс осторожно обходит товарищей стороной и светит фонарем на дверь, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как они пытаются её открыть, используя для этого все, что попадается им под руки. Кажется, словно она не просто заперта, а замурована, как некоторые окна в этом доме, о чем Хитч узнала только недавно, когда ради развлечения решила погулять по коридорам с Марло — он всегда обращал внимание на различные детали, до которых ей никогда не было дела, особенно во время свидания.

Но, на удивление, оказалось довольно интересно считать окна и двери — настолько, что девушка сделала это не один раз, а целых два. Сперва вместе с Марло изнутри, затем в одиночестве на патруле снаружи. Благодаря этому Хитч узнала, что некоторые из них не открывались уже несколько лет, неизвестно зачем замурованные под кирпич. Но эта дверь определенно была в порядке, просто по какой-то причине не открывалась, как другие.

Хитч отвлекается только тогда, когда слышит, как Энни не сильно бьёт Армина по руке и заставляет его немного отодвинуться от двери, чтобы самой посмотреть на железную ручку ближе. Никто из них не осмеливается пытаться тянуть за неё, прекрасно видя, что она практически висит, грозясь в любую секунду вовсе отвалиться, но Дрейс обращает внимание совсем не на это.

С каких пор они начали ходить по вечерам вместе?

Про Микасу и Жана знали все, кому не лень — Аккерман не первый раз приходила к нему, пока он кормил лошадей или курил на лестнице, думая о чем-то своём, а Жан никогда не выглядел недовольным этим. Даже несмотря на то, что девушка терпеть не смогла запах курева и постоянно отчитывала товарища за это, не одобряя его пристрастие, они проводили довольно много времени вместе, особенно после финальной битвы. Новички считали их супругами, потерявшими ребёнка, пока не узнавали, что Эрен был таким же солдатом, как они ². Так часто они упоминали его в разговорах?

А Энни и Армин, казалось, вообще перестали разговаривать! Хитч была уверена, что не ошиблась, когда заподозрила парня в том, что у него были чувства к Леонхарт, которая оказалась врагом человечества — так что могло произойти между ними, раз они так внезапно забыли обо всем, что было очевидно любому человеку, взглянувшему на них лишь одним глазком? Она ни разу не видела, чтобы Энни, живя с ней в одной комнате, даже просто разговаривала не о работе с мужчинами, не говоря уж о свиданиях.

Иногда ей приходили письма, которые, скорее всего, писали её родители, оставшиеся на родине. Хитч вздыхает, в очередной раз замечая, каким взглядом на неё смотрит Армин — она могла бы даже сказать, что в нем было больше любви, чем раньше, тогда, в подземелье, пока Энни была под защитой своего кристалла. У неё был кто-то на родине, за морем? Хитч терпеть не может думать о подобном, особенно когда дело касается её друзей. Армин с теплотой во взгляде наблюдает за действиями Энни и поддерживает дверь, словно опасаясь, что она упадёт.

— Вынесем её? — предлагает Энни. — Армин, у тебя ножа нет?

— Откуда у меня нож?

— У тебя вечно в карманах один хлам, не прикидывайся.

— Если один раз…

Хитч вздыхает и подходит ближе, чтобы передать в руки Армина фонарь. Она осторожно снимает со своих волос небольшую заколку и занимает место Энни, вспоминая, как правильно взламывают замки — несколько недель назад она видела, как Командор Ханджи открывала таким способом какой-то ящик, в который Пик положила что-то важное и собиралась оставить это там, пожалев старый стол. Хитч была не так близко, но прекрасно уловила, что необходимо сделать, чтобы замок поддался.

Спустя несколько минут, которые кажутся девушке настоящей вечностью, он щелкает, оповещая, что дверь наконец должна открыться. Она оглядывается назад и поднимается на ноги, отряхивая руки от несуществующей пыли о свою одежду, когда Жан осторожно открывает дверь, пропуская Микасу вперёд и ругаясь на Эрена — так или иначе они все уже были достаточно уставшими, чтобы тратить время на выяснение отношений. Казалось, они успели обсудить все, что только можно было, несмотря на то, что часто не могли найти общий язык, особенно когда поняли, что Жан все это время спал где-то рядом, пока они его не разбудили.

— Не задерживайтесь, ладно? — напоминает Микаса, когда Жан спокойно берет её под руку. — Спасибо за помощь. Эрен, будь осторожен. Я не хочу обсуждать это сейчас.

Эрен понимающе кивает, показывая, что готов подождать сколько угодно, если знает, что в конечном итоге они смогут понять друг друга. Хитч в очередной раз наблюдает за друзьями, которые, кажется, снова находятся на своей волне — Армин желает ей быстрее дождаться Марло, а Энни машет рукой на прощание, поднимаясь по лестнице вслед за товарищами.

Когда Арлерт нагоняет её, о чем-то тихо говоря, девушка молча запускает пальцы в его волосы и взъерошивает их, специально устраивая на чужой голове полный беспорядок, которые не был идеальным ещё когда они пришли в этот коридор.

Только после того, как они скрываются за поворотом, Хитч запутывается в свою куртку сильнее и думает о том, что, возможно, её неудачная попытка напугать новобранцев оказала воздействие на весь отряд — пока товарищи ходили вместе, она стояла в одиночестве.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) согласно манге, энни старше армина на год (если я ничего не путаю)  
> 2) шутка о том, что микаса и жан так много говорят об эрене, что новобранцы думают, что он их ребёнок. пока не встречают его лично.


End file.
